


One On One

by jazzyo3



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AU, Hand Job, M/M, Minecraft, Prompt Fic, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-21 17:38:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzyo3/pseuds/jazzyo3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Michael and Gavin are stuck in a hole together, Gavin decides to take advantage of the opportunity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One On One

**Author's Note:**

> "You should write a Mavin about what happens inthe mavin world when they got trapped in a 1x1 block hole in Hot Foot. vuv"
> 
> Thank you for the prompt! I apologize if this fic idea has been overdone already, but I hope you still like it. Enjoy! :)

"Shit -- I'm coming, Gavin!"

Michael ran after him, dodging falling blocks of sand on either side. Gavin stood his ground in one spot near the Tower of Pimps and Michael met up with him. Three piles of sand fell around them, surrounding them on all but one side.

"Michael, don't leave me, _Michael_!"

The two lingered right next to each other, dramatizing the situation with their squeals and desperate cries. Their friends around them laughed at the jokes and Michael thought it was pretty funny too -- that was, until the fourth pile of sand fell and entrapped them.

It was hilarious at first, the thought of _Mavin_ being trapped together in a 1x1 space. Geoff hovered over them and laughed before he went to go check on the others and Michael could hear Ray calling out to them in the distance. He was looking up to the sky when he felt a pair of hands on either side of his waist.

"What are you--"

Gavin pressed himself against Michael and nuzzled his face into the crook of his neck. He dared to place a single kiss on Michael's neck, and when Michael didn't protest, he kept going.

He knew they didn't have a whole lot of time before the game would end, so he decided not to drag things out. He slipped his hand past the hem of Michael's pants and palmed him against his boxers. Michael bit his lip and let out a heavy breath, but he didn't move or make a sound. Gavin pulled away from his neck to kiss him on the mouth, and to his surprise, Michael returned it immediately.

It took less than a second for Michael to allow his tongue to trace the inside of his mouth. It was hard for him to focus while Gavin was feeling and squeezing through a mere layer of fabric, but he was doing well at muffling himself -- he didn't really have a choice while Gavin's tongue was fighting his for dominance, anyway.

Gavin kept things progressing steadily and he tugged at the elastic of Michael's boxers. When it was low enough, he wrapped a hand around him and started stroking him up and down, not bothering to start off slow. Michael gasped but channeled his pleasure through his fingertips into the back of Gavin's neck. He didn't want his moans filling the air above them and giving it all away.

Gavin kept going, squeezing lightly in places and turning his hand just enough to make Michael squirm. Michael bucked into his hand, unable to keep himself restrained, and he bit into Gavin's shoulder to keep from making noise. He hoped to God that Ray, who was now trapped just a few blocks away, wasn't able to hear anything.

A few more pumps and Michael was releasing into Gavin's hand, biting harder as he reached his climax. Gavin wiped it off on the inside of shirt and smirked at him.

"You might want to pull up your pants," he whispered. "Geoff's coming."

Michael pulled up his boxers and buttoned his pants. He tried to control his breathing and cool down before Geoff came to check on them. Sweat beaded on his forehead and Gavin brought up a hand to push back his hair and ruffle it. Michael swatted his arm away and glared at him.

"Michael?"

Michael looked up to see Geoff hovering above them. "Y-Yeah?" he responded, a slight quiver in his voice.

"I said you two won. Good job!"

" _Handjob_ ," Gavin muttered just loud enough for Michael to hear, and Michael had never blushed so hard in his life.

"Thanks, Geoff." Geoff went to go remove the piles of sand and Michael turned around to face Gavin.

"You're a piece of shit."

"You're welcome," Gavin whispered, and he pecked Michael on the cheek just to piss him off.


End file.
